best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena of Avalor
Elena of Avalor is an American computer-animated adventure television series that premiered on Disney Channel on July 22, 2016. The series features Aimee Carrero as the voice of Elena, a young Latina princess. Plot Teen princess Elena Castillo Flores has saved her magical kingdom of Avalor from an evil sorceress and must now learn to rule as its crowned princess. Elena's adventures will lead her to understand that her new role requires thoughtfulness, resilience, and compassion, the traits of all truly great leaders. Since she is only 16 years old, she must follow the guidance of a Grand Council, composed of her grandparents, older cousin Chancellor Esteban, and a new friend, Naomi Turner. Elena also looks to her younger sister, Isabel, her friends, wizard Mateo, and Royal Guard lieutenant, Gabe, a spirit animal named Zuzo, and a trio of magical flying creatures called Jaquins for guidance and support. Why It Rocks # Stunning CGI animation, almost comparable to old Pixar movies. # Features Disney's first ever Latina protagonist, and teaches accurate Latino cultures and traditions. # Elena's unique backstory of being trapped in an amulet and being freed many years later longing to rule the kingdom. # Breaks the stereotype that girls don't always have to be rescued. # Had a well-received crossover with the show it was based on. # Beautiful background design that resembles Spain. # Very likable and wise characters, such as Elena, Isabel and Abuela. # Each episode features Elena learning a deep moral that is good for any audience, such as waiting until you're really ready to take power of something. # Inspired a lot of merchandise, such as dolls, toys and even a kids' clothing line. # Lots of exhilarating and exciting adventures in each episode, such as training to fence and taking back a stolen ship from creatures freed from a prison. # Very catchy songs, such as "Ready to Rule" and the theme song "Elena of Avalor". # Ended Disney Channel's 2 year hiatus from animated shows (Along with Mickey Mouse 2013 and Descendants: Wicked World). Bad Qualities # Elena's naive determination to do certain things, while usually inspiring, also makes her a rather predictable character sometimes. # Certain lyrics in songs can be too cheesy, such as "Something Special". Although it is a good song, it contains many cheesy lyrics. Trivia * In the series, Elena's sister Isabelle, is an inventor. Isabelle is played by Jenna Ortega, who also plays Harley Diaz on another Disney channel original show, Stuck in the Middle(2016), which premiered earlier the same year. In that show, Ortega's character is also an inventor. * Elena's grandparents, Tito and Cici, had their names changed to Francisco and Luisa when the supporting cast was announced. * Starting in January 2017, the show was officially recognized as a Disney Junior series, as shown with it only airing in the Disney Junior block and channel, on demand services, and the watch Disney Junior app, as well as having the same TV-Y rating of other Disney Junior shows. Category:2010's Programs Category:Disney Junior Shows Category:Disney Junior (Asia) Shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows Category:Spin-offs Category:CGI Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure Shows Category:American Shows Category:Musical Shows Category:On-going shows Category:Preschool shows Category:2020’s Programs